Halloween de pecados
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Seria delírio? Ou uma previsão? Um jogo de traições, no qual apenas um se beneficiará. Cuidado com as aparências, pois nem tudo é o que parece ser. Ainda mais se for noite de Halloween... ItaSaku-SasuSaku - Amigo secreto do Blood's Slaves.


**Halloween de pecados**

* * *

_Dedicado à todos do Blood Slaves, minha nova família. *-*_

* * *

--

Com passos apressados, a mulher refazia o trajeto pela segunda vez naquele 31 de Outubro, porém agora não mais com a luz do dia sobre si. A manhã nublada se transformara numa noite de chuva forte e estrondosa, como se a própria mãe natureza já a condenasse por antecipação, pelo pecado que estava para cometer.

Pecado? Ora, onde estava o pecado em tentar ser feliz?

Era isso, a vontade de se sentir viva de novo ao menos por uma noite. Motivo que a levara à sair de casa bem depois do horário apropriado para uma dama compromissada andar sozinha pelas ruas vazias e perigosas de Tóquio. Tantas amarras à prendiam ao estereótipo em que se transformara, a mulher perfeita que mostrava à alta sociedade chegara à um nível insuportável de se conter. A garota livre do passado não tão longínquo, aquela que vivia conforme seu coração mandava, exigia um pouco mais de atenção dentro do corpo da jovem mulher, linda e infeliz, em seus vinte e poucos anos de vida.

Naquela noite não esperou o marido chegar do trabalho, mais uma vez cansado demais pra ela. Somente pra ela, nunca para os malditos assuntos de trabalho, que por vezes o fizeram virar à noite, perdido entre planilhas e xícaras de café. Hoje não, seria diferente. Saiu sem deixar recado, e o celular permaneceria desligado na pequena bolsa de mão, com apenas o necessário para suas pretensões.

Algumas ruas depois e ela se encontrava novamente em frente aos portões de ferro do cemitério privado mais caro da cidade. Ali estivera antes, junto ao marido, para homenagear o sogro, morto há um ano em um acidente de carro.

Uchiha Sakura respirou fundo dentro do vestido apertado, da cor de um bom _vino rosso_. Respirou devagar, ordenando ao corpo que se controlasse. Não era a primeira nem a última vez que faria aquilo, contudo, a ansiedade diante da expectativa naquele "novo" local, despertava as mesmas reações do início de tudo.

Não foi difícil entrar no lugar, já estava tudo facilitado para ela. O portão pesado, já entreaberto, só precisou de um empurrão leve para que tivesse acesso ao lado de dentro. Ao menos uma vantagem em ter uma silhueta delgada como os padrões ditados pela mídia. Nessas horas a falta de curvas generosas vinham à calhar, pois nem precisou se espremer toda pra passar pela abertura estreita.

Passou direto pelo jardim principal, indo em direção à capela. A chuva tinha lhe pegado no meio do caminho, entretanto, pouco se importava. Não ligava pra maquiagem. _Ele_ dizia gostar dela sem maquiagem. E gostaria dela mesmo toda encharcada com estava.

Ao entrar no pequeno recinto, onde no máximo caberiam umas trinta pessoas, Sakura teve a surpresa de encontrar no lugar de uma completa escuridão as sombras bruxuleantes criadas por um incontável número de velas, dispersas pelo chão, por uma mesa grande, pelos pequenos vitrais coloridos no alto das paredes... em cada canto que olhasse, encontraria uma. Exceto no centro, onde havia um círculo formado por algumas velas, estas vermelhas, e dentro dele Sakura viu quem esperava ver, sentado sobre um pedaço de pano comprido e lhe observando, talvez esperando um comentário de aprovação da sua parte. Havia feito tudo como ela havia lhe explicado, em meio aos devaneios que deixara escapar enquanto conversavam, alguns dias atrás.

Os olhos negros caíram sobre a bela visão assim que escutou o som de saltos finos baterem contra o piso liso, anunciando enfim a chegada dela. O Uchiha olhou primeiro para os olhos limpos, livres de rímel, brilhando em verde desde que o vira, do mesmo jeito de quando se aproximara dela, logo ao conhecê-la. Estava certo de que o calor que as gemas esverdeadas emanavam ao fitá-lo significava que ela estava bem, que era ele quem lhe fazia bem. E na sua consciência, aquilo nunca seria errado.

Sakura não tentou esconder a satisfação quando os olhos daquele homem pousaram sobre seu corpo, úmido pela chuva, e mal coberto pelo vestido justo, demasiadamente revelador. Sorriu como há muito não fazia diante da apreciação masculina, e o sorriso alargou quando ele a chamou, com o dedo. Decidiu deixá-lo tomar alguma iniciativa, por hora.

Atendendo à ordem dada com o olhar, a mulher ajoelhou-se sobre o pano, e a mão do amante viajou pela nuca, puxando-a para o primeiro contato da noite. O beijo despertou o que tinha de mais lascivo dentro de si, a língua se enroscou na dele com o pretexto perfeito para acabar sentada em seu colo, com os braços sobre os ombros já descobertos. Os dedos finos enlaçaram as pontas do cabelo escuro e comprido, e subiram para a nuca, para continuar o jogo de línguas que ele tinha começado.

- Corajosa - entre uma pausa e outra em busca do ar, a voz baixa soprava elogios nos lábios subjugados aos seus - Não é sempre que encontro uma mulher com esse tipo de fetiche.

- Sempre fui... - a mulher respondeu, pedindo mentalmente que ele tomasse alguma providência quanto suas roupas - ...Itachi-san.

- Shhhhhh... - o beijo parou, para que os dedos dele a calassem - Não esqueça, as paredes tem ouvidos - sorriu, galante, sabendo que assim a provocava à reagir. Não demorou para que seus dedos fossem envolvidos pelos lábios dela, que os sorvia com a língua, um à um, dando à ele uma amostra do que lhe reservava a noite com a cunhada.

- Deixe que ouçam, então - Sakura abriu os braços, em referência aos que descansavam nos jazigos fora da capela - Que sejam nossa platéia, emudecidos diante do ato perfeito - com isso, saiu de cima do cunhado e parou de pé na sua frente, apreciando a doce sensação de não ter sido repreendida por tomar às rédeas. A aprovação veio conforme abaixava o zíper lateral do vestido, e se revelava com apenas a parte de baixo do conjunto de lingerie cor de carmim que comprara no dia anterior, além das botas de cano médio, as quais não queria tirar agora. Sentia-se bem com elas. Sakura gostou de ver a atenção de Itachi indo direto aos seus seios, pequenos e se elevando a cada respiração mais profunda, só com o olhar fixo dele. O jeito como Itachi costumava olhá-la lhe roubava o fôlego não por fazê-la se sentir desejada, mas por ele desejá-la sem receio de demonstrar isso, apesar de toda a sua discrição. Para a longa fama de frieza do homens Uchiha, o moreno aos seus pés se saía uma bela de uma exceção à regra.

- Gosta do que vê? - a senhora Uchiha Sasuke rodeou o cunhado, que a acompanhava virando o pescoço, sem desprender os olhos de seu corpo. Orgulhosa de si, desfilava praticamente nua pra ele, sem qualquer pudor que atrapalhasse o momento.

- Alguma vez já disse que não? - a pele alva iluminada pela luz das velas a deixava ainda mais desejável, dando-lhe o destaque merecido na escuridão. A admirava, ao mesmo tempo se perguntava como Sasuke podia não ter tempo pra uma mulher como aquela.

_"Irmão tolo..."_

- Cretino! - Sakura curvou-se e deu um tapa leve no rosto de Itachi - Sabe que eu gosto de ouvir! - Elogios sempre seriam bem vindos, mas o que gostava mais era de ver como os dias passavam e Itachi ficava mais gostoso do que da última vez que parava pra observá-lo. Agora mesmo era mais uma cativa da beleza natural do outro exemplar Uchiha, com os olhos presos à pele brilhante de suor que revestia os ombros largos e o peitoral definido, seus dois "lugares preferidos" pra pousar os olhos quando o espionava quando a família toda se reunia na casa de veraneio em datas comemorativas. Itachi fazia de propósito, quando cismava de consertar alguma coisa usando a temperatura elevada e o trabalho braçal como pretexto para tirar a camisa e lhe dar uma visão de paraíso. Ele sabia que ela o olhava às escondidas, e saber disso a excitava mais e mais.

O riso baixo e rouco do Uchiha demostrava que provocar Sakura era o jogo da noite. A mulher fincou as unhas no seu abdome e grunhiu, para puní-lo, e para deixar claro quem que mandava ali. Disso, Itachi já estava consciente.

Era ela, ao empurrá-lo até a toalha e se sentar em cima dele, enquanto procurava algo dentro da bolsa de mão. Mostrou ao homem o primeiro brinquedo da noite, o par de algemas de metal, às quais Itachi estendeu os pulsos, pronto para ter seus movimentos limitados.

- Confortável? - Sakura perguntou, assim que o prendeu.

- Até o momento, sim - principalmente porque Sakura continuava se mexendo sobre seu corpo enquanto vasculhava a bolsa à procura de algo, e os seios dela balançavam de leve a cada mínimo movimento. O colo livre das caras jóias que ganhava do marido, agora ostentava as duas pequenas chaves das algemas, penduradas num cordão simples, que ondulava junto com ela. E que atraía seu olhar também pelas gotas da chuva ainda escorrendo pela pele leitosa. Os fios rosados emolduravam o rosto concentrado em achar algo, e ela sorriu, quando tinha em mãos um frasco mediano, com um líquido avermelhado nele. O derramou sobre seu peito, fazendo o cheiro de frutas encher a pequena capela. Onde as mãos delicadas passeavam, as unhas deixavam marcas das quais Itachi não se importava em ganhar. A língua suave ia e voltava, ligeira por seu torso para que a calda não escorresse, indo até a linha um pouco abaixo da cintura, onde sua calça a impedia de continuar... Não, onde ela se freava, só para incitá-lo à agir. Entretanto, ele até agora não tinha feito quase nada além de beijá-la.

Estava, propositalmente, instigando Sakura à pedir. Às vezes era bom mostrar algum limite àquela mulher sensual e atrevida que ela se revelava. Além de lhe fazer bem ao ego e aos ouvidos escutá-la pedir por ele. Que homem não gostaria disso?

Sakura mordia a pele, lambia a calda em Itachi até que não restasse nenhuma gota. Observava a aparente passividade dele, esperando a sua vez de jogar, quando seria a vez dela de ser experimentada. Mas sua insistência nas carícias pelo corpo do cunhado despertavam surpresas bem além da ereção perceptível dentro da calça. Outra idéia passara por sua mente, e o fogo ao redor tornou-a bem mais acessível.

Itachi a acompanhava com total consentimento, até mesmo depois do espanto inicial, quando ela trocou a calda de frutas por uma das velas vermelhas próximas à eles. Uma gota de cera caiu sobre a pele, avermelhando-a em seguida. O resultado foi um gemido rouco do Uchiha, que chegou delicioso aos ouvidos de Sakura.

- Dói? - perguntou, enquanto mantinha o braço esticado, a vela pingando longe de Itachi. Não pretendia machucá-lo.

- Não. Só é... - gemeu uma segunda vez, quando ela o surpreendeu, deixando outra gota cair, desta vez na barriga dele - Não pensei que você gostasse desse tipo de coisa.

- Que tipo de coisa? - fingiu bem a inocência, pois sabia que os homens gostavam desse papel em suas mulheres - Cera quente o incomoda? Não costuma me incomodar quando vou à depilação.

- Duvido que você fique do jeito que eu estou quando se depila - Itachi baixou o olhar rapidamente até seu quadril, onde Sakura encaixava bem as ancas. Voltou à ela, para ver o início de um sorriso sacana enfeitar a boca rosada, certo de que ela entendera a indireta.

- Não deveria duvidar de mim - Sakura baixou o corpo para morder a boca de Itachi - Nem confiar.

- Ainda se lembra disso? - o conselho foi o mesmo dado por ele ao conhecer a cunhada, doce demais pro irmão que ele tinha. No entanto, os meses se passaram e ali estava ela, dividindo com ele bem mais do que aquela frase.

Itachi percebeu a distração de Sakura ao abaixar a vela que tinha em mãos. Embora ela estivesse consciente de onde estava e com quem, outro alguém atrapalhava sua concentração.

- Não devia fazer do centro do seu mundo uma pessoa só - dissera enquanto deixava de lado a vela e se ajeitava sobre o corpo debaixo do seu - Tem que dar mais valor à você mesma.

Sakura despertou daquele transe e viu a confiança estampada nos olhos escuros de Itachi. Nas palavras dele ao se aproximar da sua boca, e sussurrar do modo mais sensual que podia.

- E isso, afirmo que meu _imouto_ ainda é imaturo demais pra saber fazer.

Ele tinha razão, quando foi a última vez que pensara primeiro em si mesma? Já era hora de mudar alguma coisa, não?

Foi pensando em si que ela soltou Itachi, e o deixou inverter as posições. Queria sentí-lo entrando nela com toda a força que ele pudesse, que a quebrasse no meio, porque o que queria agora era gritar até que aquelas paredes de pedra da capela tremessem.

Itachi a penetrou, lento, enterrando-se devagar dentro da cavidade úmida que o acolhia. Sakura deu um longo gemido, um pouco contrariada pela delicadeza dele, enquanto o cunhado a invadia de um jeito lânguido, como a sensualidade do olhar dele por muitas vezes a fez fantasiar. Admitia que por duas ou mais vezes, não foi o rosto do marido que via quando transavam, quando o clímax a arrebatava... Mas sim o de Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho, mais experiente.

E mil vezes mais tentador que o irmão mais novo.

Itachi pôs-se a mover o quadril, impulsionando o corpo para frente, pra cima de Sakura. As investidas lentas foram de repente abandonadas, conforme as unhas dela se firmavam pelo seu corpo, puxando-o de encontro a si.

Talvez fosse aquela a diferença entre os irmãos Uchiha, e o que atraiu Sakura até o mais velho deles. A capacidade de surpreendê-la, e de adivinhar seus desejos mais secretos. De sentir o que ela queria.

- Vai Itachi... põe tudo! - gemia, até as palavras mais obscenas que conhecia, como há muito tempo deixara de fazer com o marido. Fazer amor com Sasuke havia perdido o encanto, depois de tantas vezes em que terminava com os dedos o que o marido sempre cansado do trabalho lhe negava. Cansada estava ela daquela desculpa! - Vai! Vai, com força!

Itachi não negaria tal pedido à mulher debaixo dele. O suor escorria pela testa e ia terminar no vão entre os seios dela. Comprimiu o corpo para entrar mais fundo no sexo úmido, Sakura fincou as unhas no seu bumbum, à essa altura os gemidos antes insatisfeitos dela já tinham se transformado em gritos, livres, ecoando na pequena capela. O lugar sagrado era a testemunha do voo livre de ambos. Não chamaria aquilo de pecado, não podia ser tão errado assim o que faziam.

Afinal, que culpa tinha ele se o irmão não sabia como tratar a mulher que tinha em mãos?

Pecado seria se deixasse as coisas continuarem à evoluir, quando de cara sabia que a mais prejudicada seria Sakura. A linda mulher de seu irmão.

Sakura se contorcia o máximo que podia para se juntar à Itachi, desejava fundir-se à ele, embora aquilo lhe parecesse louco demais. Quanto mais ele a invadia, mais ela gritava, e o agarrava pelo corpo todo, até pelos cabelos compridos caindo sobre ela. Segurou com força a cabeça e o puxou para o alto, dos seus seios até a boca, onde queria sentir o gosto dele enquanto delirava em êxtase.

As pernas de Sakura se enroscaram ao redor da cintura de Itachi quando este pôs mais rapidez ainda nos movimentos. Sabia que a hora dela chegava, os olhos já estavam fechados, e movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, a boca aberta, suculenta, pedindo para ser mordida. Foi o que fez, ao vê-la se retorcer um última vez e relaxar, ao passo que ele arremetia mais algumas vezes antes de também atingir o ápice do sexo, ao som ofegante que saia da boca debaixo da sua...

--

* * *

--

Tolo...Não só Sasuke o era.

Tolo era ele de pensar que uma mulher como aquela, há tempos sem a mão firme de um homem, seria saciada tão facilmente. Sakura era toda dona de si, quando girou o corpo e se mexeu até chegar aonde queria. Entre suas pernas, Itachi tinha o melhor ângulo da mulher, dos tentadores olhos verdes refletindo as chamas das velas ao redor, e do próprio fogo, cansado de ser aprisionado.

As mãos pequenas não hesitaram ao envolver-lhe o membro, tampouco seria ele a impedí-la. Quem disse que não estava gostando? Era homem o bastante pra admitir que a boca rosada da cunhada já o tinha levado à muitas noites insones, com uma imaginação fértil demais, que quase sempre culminava em sonhos molhados e banhos frios ao acordar.

Sakura sorveu com a língua o próprio gosto, impregnado no membro pulsante em suas mãos. A voz rouca de Itachi, lhe dando ordens para continuar entre as lambidas e mordidas, reverberava em seus ouvidos e arrepiava a pele ainda úmida de suor. Úmida também estava ela, escorrendo entre as pernas enquanto o engolia, aumentando a velocidade da sucção, dando à ele o melhor que sua boca poderia dar. E à si mesma, um sentimento que mal saberia nomear, mas que a deixava muito mais consciente da mulher que ela era, em conexão com a que queria ser. Louca, livre, mas apenas Haruno Sakura. Sem o Uchiha que a incomodava há tempos.

Sentia uma louca vontade de mostrar-se à Itachi de um jeito que nem Sasuke havia visto.

Não era Sasuke. Não tinha mais que se esconder.

Sorriu, provocativa, e afastou-se das pernas do Uchiha, indo se sentar à frente dele, mas longe de seu alcance. Quando sua mão escorregou do pescoço aos seios, viu que Itachi já tinha descoberto aonde ela pretendia chegar.

Olhá-lo enquanto o fazia era sem dúvida alguma uma sensação excitante demais! Os dedos finos circularam o umbigo, alisando o ventre liso, e os olhos negros de Itachi acompanhavam o trajeto, sem pestanejar. Era evidente o pedido dele, desejoso de que ela se mostrasse inteira, sem pudores ou escrúpulos, para ele. A confiança em si mesma que Sakura sentia naquele momento era tamanha, que duvidava que conseguisse sentir com mais ninguém. Tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade.

Dedilhou o caminho até a pélvis, ao mesmo tempo em que via que Itachi também iria participar. Dois dedos chegaram à sua parte mais sensível, e ela usou a própria umidade para facilitar o toque. À sua frente, o homem usava a mão direita, subindo e descendo por sua extensão, e os olhos a focando, ora seu rosto se contorcendo no êxtase crescente, ora seus dedos, acariciando o sexo, imitando com eles os mesmos movimentos que Itachi há pouco fizera dentro dela.

Por vezes fechava os olhos, fazia parte das reações impostas pelo corpo, mas Itachi chamava sua atenção outra vez, de volta para ele.

- Toque pra mim... Me mostra o que você faz, quando ninguém está vendo... - Itachi acelerava a mão no membro, o que logo culminaria em mais um jorro de sêmen. Como ainda não se satisfizera da cunhada, optou por guardá-lo para mais tarde, e pôs-se no seu lugar de espectador privilegiado no momento solo da flor de cerejeira.

Sakura entendeu o recado, e apressou os dedos em si. Seu sexo já pulsava, sensível tanto pelo prazer à caminho, quanto pelo que aquela noite ainda lhe reservava, e que nem ao menos tinha chegado à metade. O cenário avermelhado pelo fogo das velas refletia o calor que ela sentia, o suor respigando pela pele e só a voz dos seus gemidos à cortar o vazio da noite naquele lugar.

O clímax veio, outra vez sem nenhum nome pra acompanhá-lo. O que a deixou mais aliviada, não queria cometer a gafe de gemer outro nome enquanto estivesse com Itachi. O corpo desabou no chão, e Itachi apareceu ao seu lado, com algo frio passando por sua pele. Era uma toalha, macia e gelada. O choque térmico reativava seus ânimos, mesmo ela ainda não estando com sono. Era bem resistente, bem mais do que a boneca de porcelana como Sasuke a tratava.

Pena que nenhum daqueles dois homens soubesse disso.

--

* * *

--

Sakura baixou o olhar e viu que Itachi ainda estava firme e forte. Mas ao invés de apressá-la, o homem restava esfregando a toalha fresca por todo o seu corpo, analisando-o com os olhares cuidadosos, detendo-se por instantes mais longos nas marcas avermelhadas, feitas por sua boca e mãos, conforme as ordens dela. A mulher era fogo puro, intenso, do tipo que ele gostava de apagar, lentamente...

- Não terminamos ainda... - dessa vez um sorriso de canto veio acompanhado por um olhar sensual, porém honesto. Ambos queriam o mesmo, e Itachi não fazia joguinhos nem rodeios. Também não era grosseiro quanto à isso - Mas se preferir, descanse um pouco. Pra segunda rodada - sussurrou o Uchiha mais velho na orelha da mulher, que se arrepiou outra vez. Estava extra sensível, se ao mero toque era estimulada daquele jeito, ele já não via a hora de tê-la outra vez.

- Já terminou sim.

A clara advertência não saiu dos lábios da Sakura que agora se levantava para sair de perto de seus cuidados. Aquela voz, Itachi conhecia bem, e não tentou esconder a fúria que sentia com a presença dele.

- O que significa isso? - indagou furioso à mulher, antes de Sasuke aparecer, pela mesma entrada em que antes Sakura havia passado. O irmão o olhava passivo de emoções, nem mesmo raiva parecia sentir com a traição da mulher, o que o fez pensar em que talvez o traído não tenha sido Sasuke.

E sim ele mesmo.

Não é que seu imouto conseguira enganá-lo?

- _Aniki_ - Sasuke tirou as mãos dos bolsos, e na mão direita a arma reluziu com as chamas no local - Sei que Sakura é o seu último desejo antes de morrer - falou ao irmão mais velho, que parecia enfim ter entendido a armadilha - Pensa que nunca vi como comia minha mulher com os olhos? Ou que ela não me contaria que está dando em cima dela?

- Sasuke achou por bem lhe darmos algum conforto antes da morte - Sakura, a mulher que antes se mostrava livre de máscaras enquanto transavam, agora o olhava sem expressão alguma. Tampouco parecia acanhada por estar seminua na frente dos dois homens - Espero que o tenha apreciado - a frieza das palavras assustava o mais velho dos Uchihas, que se perguntava no que o irmão tinha transformado a esposa.

- Adeus, _aniki_. Diga à otou-san que estou bem melhor sem a ele - a referência ao pai que nunca dera valor à nenhum de seus esforços pela empresa foram as últimas palavras de Sasuke, antes deste atirar em Itachi, com a mira certa apontada para o coração do irmão. Sakura havia lhe pedido que não atirasse na cabeça de Itachi, e ele não pensou duas vezes em acatar o pedido da sua doce e obediente flor.

Sua doce flor... Seu único defeito era nunca contrariá-la... Algo que ainda estava por corrigir.

- Vamos. Ainda temos algo à fazer - Sasuke pegou a mão da mulher e saiu com ela da capela, sem sequer um último olhar para o corpo de Itachi. A chuva de antes já tinha parado. E toda a energia que Sakura precisava retornou à ela, pro que planejaram fazer.

Caminhavam pela terra molhada, ela de botas e com o sobretudo que o marido vestia há pouco, e Sasuke com seu costumeiro "uniforme" de trabalho, com a exceção de que desta vez a camisa de algodão era negra, e a gravata já tinha sido descartada no caminho.

Contornaram o jardim até a área onde estavam os túmulos pertencentes às famílias tradicionais e importantes do Japão. Pararam em frente à um deles em especial, o mesmo em que ela depositara flores pela manhã, e o marido a pôs sentada sobre o mármore frio.

Sakura nem leu o nome escrito na lápide atrás de si, era o pai de Sasuke e Itachi quem estava enterrado lá. Já sabia do ressentimento o marido que tinha pelo pai, e não se importava em violar o local de descanso eterno. Pelo menos assim o Sasuke "compareceria".

Ficou de quatro sobre o mármore, de frente para Sasuke. O próprio já tinha abaixado o zíper, e Sakura segurou seu "brinquedo oficial", que há algumas semanas não via.

O pôs na boca e Sasuke gemeu, o que a fez sentir-se bem outra vez. Saber-se ainda capaz de excitar o marido diminuía alguns dos pontos negativos dele com ela, porém não todos. Sasuke ainda pagaria por muita coisa.

Os gemidos do marido cortavam a noite silenciosa daquele halloween, Sakura sabia que em poucos minutos acabaria pra ele. Egoísta, parou com ele também, mas Sasuke era bem menos tolerante que o irmão, e a segurou pelos cabelos para que continuasse.

- Não mandei parar.

Sakura adorava desafiá-lo.

Provou do marido mais algumas vezes, e se afastou de vez, o chamando para subir onde ela estava. O empurrou com força até este estar apoiado sobre os cotovelos, com ela entre as pernas dele, até juntar suas bocas. Entre apertões e beijos afoitos, as línguas calavam qualquer palavra desnecessária, e Sakura se viu sentada sobre Sasuke, como queria.

Desta vez, ela comandaria.

Sasuke aceitava de bom grado a condição, desde que suas mãos pudessem continuar passeando entre as coxas firmes e a cintura fina da mulher. Sakura comandaria o show, e este teve início assim que ela desceu, desejosa e de uma vez no membro duro, para encaixar os corpos.

Novamente o corpo esguio se sacudia conforme a razão se esvaia no vai e vem da transa. Sakura se esforçava pra manter o olha fixo em seu marido, nas reações que ela provocava nele, embora este mantivesse os olhos fechados pra ela, sabe-se lá pensando em quem. O ciúme a fez cravar as unhas nos braços cobertos, e cavalgar apressada nele. Sasuke agarrou seus quadris e a ajudava a acelerar o ritmo, ambos falando coisas as quais nem percebiam. Sakura jogou o tronco e a cabeça para trás. O orgasmo atingira seu ponto máximo, tremendo todo o corpo esguio que Sasuke ainda mantinha em movimento, até que seu próprio prazer chegasse.

Sasuke estranhou o silêncio da esposa, deitada sobre ele, olhando quieta para o céu escuro após o ato.

- Arrependida?

- De ter me casado tão jovem, sem saber que tudo ia mudar tanto - a resposta fez Sasuke estranhar - De ter um marido que não tem tempo pra mim e quando tem, me cobra uma gravidez que eu ainda não quero - o tom era infeliz, agora que a idéia desvairada já tinha se concretizado. Só restava finalizá-la.

Calado, Sasuke repensava que talvez tivesse exagerado com sua esposa. A necessidade de gerar logo um herdeiro Uchiha era um de seus primeiros objetivos desde quando nem casados estavam, e se ainda não tinha acontecido, não era por culpa dela.

-_ Gomennasai_, Sasuke.

O Uchiha não tinha percebido que a mulher não mais estava junto dele. Tampouco que ela já tivesse vestido seu sobretudo, nem que tivesse encontrado num dos bolsos a arma que ele usara pra matar o irmão traidor. E que ela agora apontava pra ele.

_"Abaixe isso."_

Não houve tempo de dizer, quando o corpo de Uchiha Sasuke tombou outra vez sobre o mármore, desta vez sem vida. O sangue escorria pelo ferimento na testa, a morte do jovem empresário foi quase imediata ao disparo.

Alheia à isso, a mulher de cabelos rosados deixava o cemitério, de cabeça baixa, sem que sua expressão fosse vista. Mas no coração, a sensação de um alívio há muito não sentido...

... Só lamentava a morte do cunhado. Poderiam ter se divertido mais um pouco...

--

* * *

--

- Sakura.

Pelo tom de voz, não era a primeira vez que o marido a chamava. Sakura percebeu que Sasuke já estava pra sair, e não precisou olhar muito pra descobrir o porquê daquela pressa toda.

- Como vai, _imouto_? Sakura - a voz de Itachi era um pouco mais grave, e tão sexy quanto a do irmão. O cumprimento à distância desagradou Sasuke, que saiu do cemitério quase a arrastando pela mão, sem deixar que ela terminasse as orações pelo sogro naquele manhã do dia 31 de Outubro.

Sakura olhou para trás, e viu que Itachi continuava a lhe observar do seu jeito sério, porém menos carregado do que Sasuke. E novamente ela pôde notar o traço de lascívia no olhos negros, o que a deixou confusa e claramente desconcertada.

Ainda tentava voltar à realidade, mesmo depois do marido tê-la acomodado no banco do carona e saído em disparada pela cidade, sem esconder a satisfação de encontrar o irmão naquela obrigação anual de visitar o túmulo do pai.

_"Eu sonhei... Tudo aquilo? Ali?" _- o assombro nublava os olhos verdes das ruas movimentadas, apesar do horário, ainda bem cedo. Sakura tentou esconder o claro rubor no rosto das vistas do marido ao observar o céu, as nuvens cinzentas que enfeiavam o tempo... Notou duas coisas.

O clima e o olhar levemente cobiçoso de Itachi eram os mesmos daquele sonho. Ou pesadelo. Ou seja lá o que aquilo tenha sido.

_"...Um pressentimento, talvez..."_

Algumas horas depois já tinham chegado em casa, e Sakura restava sozinha na cama de casal, olhando fixo para o teto do quarto. Mais uma de suas suspeitas de gravidez resultou em outro alarme falso, pro desgosto que Sasuke não a deixava ver por completo, e que agora deveria estar descarregando num bar, longe dela. Sakura repensava naquilo que "ocorrera" pela manhã, que sua mente tinha idealizado.

Começava à achar alguns pontos bem excitantes naquele delírio de halloween...

Tão... pecador...

--

* * *

--

_"Manchetes do dia:"_

_"Tragédia em família tradicional abala o mercado de ações no Japão."_

_"Um incêndio no cemitério Senju provocou as misteriosas mortes dos dois únicos herdeiros do complexo empresarial Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, de 30 anos, e Uchiha Sasuke, de 26 anos. Os corpos carbonizados foram encontrados pela manhã, quando o Corpo de Bombeiros foi acionado para conter um início de incêndio nas dependências do local..._

--

--

--

**Fim**

* * *

--

--

**Legenda** (que eu acredito estar certa --') :

imouto - irmão mais novo

aniki - irmão mais velho

gomennasai - sinto muito

--

--

**Suna:** Olá! o/

**Leitores:** WTF? O.o (Ao ler o final sem pé nem cabeça.)

**Suna: **"..."

--

--

**Explicações da Suna: **

**--**

Oneshot presente de **Amigo secreto de Halloween do Blood Slaves. **

--

--

Inicialmente, iria ser uma SasuSaku. Depois, mudou a história e virou ItaSaku. E hoje, data do prazo de entrega, remodelei a fic mais uma vez e acabei usando os dois shippers. --' Tomara que não tenha ficado tão confuso quanto eu achei. Ç__Ç

--

Sim, a Sakurita usou e (jogou fora XD) provocou a morte dos Uchihas gatosos. E sim, aconteceu tudo do jeito que ela "previu". Parece estranho imaginar o Sasuke ciumento ao ponto de matar o irmão, apenas por causa da mulher. E mais ainda, essa Sakura frustrada e assassina... O.O Mas nunca duvidem do poder de uma mulher, principalmente se ela não estiver satisfeita com algo. u.u Além disso é uma fic de halloween, não poderiam ser só flores. u.u

--

Ah, não teremos continuação. NÃO MESMO.

--

Caham. *tosse* Depois de toda essa enrolação... E a fic trash vai para... *abre envelope*

--

Srta**. Yuuki no Hana**!!! (**Bebel **!!! \o/) *palmas ao fundo*

--

--

Menina, espero que tenha gostado. Não é lá essas coisas de hentai, do tipo que você gosta, mas eu tentei, juro /// *não sabe escrever sacanagem bem elaborada* Fui xeretar no teu perfil e vi que você gosta dos dois shippers (OMG! E agora? E agora? *arranca cabelo*)

--

PS: Bebel, já me desculpo antecipadamente porque não vou postar o presente à tempo, já que aqui na roça está chovendo, e como sempre, a conexão foi pra "put a keep a real". ¬¬

--

PS2: Nunca mais faço um desses. Fatão.

--

PS3: Nada do que está escrito na fic contém a opinião da autora baka aqui. À não ser pelo fato de eu achar o Sasuke um babaca. Não tentem repetir isso em casa (ou seja lá onde for).

--

PS4: Desculpem qualquer erro. Ç____Ç

--

Bjos e comentem. Mas comentem de verdade, nada de review do tipo "continua" ou um "amei". Se não sabe comentar, nem precisa. *revoltada com a preguiça dos leitores*.

--

--

**Bjos da Suna. o/**

--

* * *

--

**Campanha: Comente ****direito**** e faça um autor feliz!**

**Não precisa ser um mar de elogios, tampouco só xingamentos se a fic não o agradou. Nem mesmo uma redação de 25 linhas. --'**

**Seja pra criticar ou elogiar, basta ser sincero e educado, você sabe que pode escrever bem mais do que um "Poxta mais!" ou "Continua, Plix!"**

**Review é pro leitor mostrar que leu a fic! E as bem feitas estimulam o autor a continuar escrevendo!**


End file.
